


Tie Me Up Tight

by fuzipenguin



Series: Kinktober 2018 [23]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bondage, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Other, Sounding, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Twincest, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Sunstreaker is waiting until Sideswipe turns non-verbal before reassessing





	Tie Me Up Tight

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23. Restraints

                “One more,” Sunstreaker announced. He bent over and picked up a curved piece of metal and tipped Sideswipe’s head up until the back of his helm met the wall. Once Sideswipe’s head was in place, he fitted the half collar over Sideswipe’s throat, securing it on either side of his neck.

                And now Sideswipe understood what the multiple little eyehooks screwed into the wall were for. Another drop of lubricant trickled down the inside of Sideswipe’s thigh; now that he knew their purpose, he was definitely interested in exploring all the possible positions Sunstreaker could put him in.

                This one was pretty tame, but they were just starting out. Sideswipe was standing flat against the wall, legs and arms spread and cuffed at the wrists and ankles. They jangled pleasantly any time he flexed against them.

                They held, of course. Wheeljack was no slouch when it came to fun stuff in the berthroom.

                Sunstreaker took a step back after securing the final clip and surveyed him. He crossed his arms over his chest, gaze traveling up and then back down Sideswipe’s body.

                “Like what you see?” Sideswipe taunted, squirming a little. It made his bared spike bob in the air, the shiny knob of the sound within it twinkling in the overhead light.

                “Not half bad,” Sunstreaker said. He brought a hand up to his chin, looking thoughtful. “Although… _nowhere_ near desperate enough.”

                Sideswipe got a bad feeling. Because the condensation on his revved up frame and trickles of lubricant dribbling down his thighs certainly seemed like a good indication of his desperation.

                “What do you mean?” Sideswipe asked cautiously. “Because I’m totally desperate… an overload right now would be great.”

                A moment later, Sideswipe jerked in place as the fat dildo deep within his valve started vibrating. He grunted and tilted his hips, bearing down on the soft metal magnetized in place to his array. As such, it barely moved within him, putting a dizzying amount of vibrations directly against his ceiling node.

                His sight went a little hazy and unfocused so he startled when Sunstreaker’s face suddenly appeared in his field of vision. The bad feeling doubled as he spied the devious set to Sunstreaker’s lips.

                Sunstreaker reached down and trailed a finger up the length of Sideswipe’s twitching spike. When he reached the head, he flicked the sound and Sideswipe make a sound like he was dying. Because he was, in all the good ways. Those vibrations were perfect, but Sunstreaker’s smile didn’t bode well for him.

                “Did I mention that this sound keeps you from overloading?” Sunstreaker asked innocently.

                Sideswipe his lower lip as the vibrations changed, away from one long buzz to several long ones interspersed with two short pulses.

                “N-no… you d-didn’t,” Sideswipe whimpered. Slag. _That’s_ what his brother was so smug about.

                “Hmm. Must have slipped my mind. Anyway… I’m sure you’ll let me know when you’re _really_ desperate,” Sunstreaker said.

                “Now! It’s now!” Sideswipe exclaimed, his hips swiveling as he tried to ride the fake spike inside him. Primus. He was already at the edge, but it looked like Sunstreaker was going to be keeping him there for a while, the evil glitch.

                Sunstreaker smiled and leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek, ever so chastely. All of a sudden, every inch of Sideswipe _yearned_ for his twin’s touch and his body strained against his bonds towards him.

                “When you stop speaking in complete sentences, I’ll reassess,” Sunstreaker murmured. He backed away, hands rising up into the air as Sideswipe started making distressed sounds. “Until then, I’ll be reading in the other room. Have fun!”

                Evil. His twin was evil. And Sideswipe made sure to shout it loudly for Sunstreaker, and anyone else passing by their room, to hear.

 

~ End


End file.
